Possession
Possession is the ability to take control of another's body, and manipulate their movements and actions. Characters *Katie Reed has this ability naturally. *A villain in World 8 also had this ability naturally. *Robert Max has mimicked this ability. *Peter Petrelli has also mimicked this ability. *Emma Parkman Jnr will have this ability naturally. *Neal Parkman will possess this ability naturally. Limits 'Katie Reed' Katie seems to take control of others by sending her mind into their body. When she does this, she leaves her own body catatonic. Her victims can't usually do a thing, though she can also lessen the extent of her possession - she usually does this to protect herself if her victims are being hurt or harmed. 'World 8 Villain' This villain could possess others by creating a duplicate of himself which would then place himself inside the victim. His own body was not harmed or affected at all, and he could continue with his own life as usual. The possessing duplicate had complete control of the victim's abilities, action and speech, and also seemed able to gain information from the victim. All the victim could do was communicate mentally with the possessor, although he or she could also sense what's happening, and could cause the possessor a little pain if he or she tried to fight back. The man was shown using the ability to possess Robert Max. 'Robert Max' Robert has never displayed this ability, but has mimicked it both from Katie and from the unnamed villain. He therefore should be able to possess others using either of their methods, if he chose to do so. 'Peter Petrelli' Again, Peter hasn't used this ability. However, he would have similar limits to Robert, and would have both versions too. 'Emma Parkman Jnr' Emma will be able to possess others and control their bodies completely. She will not need contact to do this, and will be able to possess someone with just a thought. When she does this, her own body will become unconscious and vulnerable until she lets go of her victim, and the victim's eyes will briefly flash black before returning to normal. The person would be aware of what was happening to him or her, but completely unable to fight it. 'Neal Parkman' Neal's ability will be derived from his grandfather and uncle's shared ability of telepathy. He will be able to possess others, taking control of their bodies and abilities and temporarily gaining their memories. He will possess people with a single touch, and then the person's eyes will flash black, briefly, before returning to normal. The eyes will flash black in a similar manner when he relinquishes his control. While he possesses a person, his own body remains conscious, but he will be distracted and his reactions will be slowed. His victims will be aware, but will be completely unable to fight the possession, unless they have an immunity or they use a shield while he is activating the possession. The victim's thoughts and emotions can still be sensed, as normal, and could easily give away the fact that the individual is possessed, unless Neal uses his communication disruption to prevent this. Similar Abilities *Puppetry, movement manipulation, body manipulation and electric impulse manipulation can be used to control another's movements physically *Body insertion can be used to take over another's body when a person is inserted into them *Telepathy, telepathic control and psychokinesis can control others mentally *Vampire control is the ability to manipulate all vampires *Parasitism can be used to take over a host's body and drain him or her of energy Category:Abilities